


Secrets, Scars and Trust

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Major canon divergence, Scars, Secrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi’s hands darted over the scars, touching, pressing, prodding them lightly.  Stiles watched, unusually subdued.</p><p>“They burn at night, sometimes,” he spoke quietly.</p><p>“I know,” she smiled a small, soft, sad smile.  “Mine too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Scars and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is. This is part of a slightly bigger but undeveloped idea and earlier today, I just needed to get them onto paper, even though I don't plan on developing.
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd. I don't actually have one, I have that much faith in my writing skills at least.
> 
> In case you hadn't already realized, yes, my OC is in this but, like I said, this isn't part of a larger fanfiction. This is also good practice for my writing, which is why I do it.
> 
> This is also slightly different from the route I would take in an AU that had my OC, as she is in a different position in the group than I would normally place her.
> 
> It is instinct to tag this as a Sterek fanfiction, even though there is no Sterek right now. If this idea were to be developed, there would be.

Lexi dropped from the tree, bow in hand, her eyes fixed firmly on Stiles.

“I’m not talking to you,“ she stated coldly, before striding into the house.

“I give it an hour,” Stiles shrugged, turning to Derek. “She’ll be talking to me within an hour.”

“You’ll stay away from her,” Derek growled. “ _And_ my pack,” he added, eyes flashing red.

“I’m guessing she hasn’t told you?” Stiles raised his eyebrows before directing his voice towards the house. “I though you said secrets were to dangerous to stay hidden.”

Lexi reappeared in the front door, eyes blazing. “Secrets, you wanna talk about secrets? How about you tell us where you’ve been all these years,” she advanced down the stairs.

“Technically, my secret isn’t going to get anyone killed,” Stiles pointed out, not at all deterred buy the dangerous ex-huntress as he swung to face her.

“How can you be so sure? How do you know that something from your past _isn’t_ going to come back and bite you?”

“Because I trust it won’t,” Stiles answered cryptically, but the way Lexi straightened and relaxed slightly suggested to Derek, who’d been watching the entire interaction, hat there was more the that statement than met the eyes (or ears).

“You’re welcome,” Lexi turned and went back into the house.

“Told you,” Stiles turned back to Derek and grinned. “Within the hour.”

* * *

Stiles hissed painfully , attracting the attention of Lexi and the wolves.

“Does it still hurt?” Lexi’s eyes were bright with concern.

“It always hurts,” Stiles grinned weakly, wincing as he sat down. “Never stops.”

“Let me see,” Lexi demanded, rising to her feet.

“It’s fine,” he waved her off.

“Let me see,” she repeated, and Stiles sighed, knowing he couldn’t win. He gestured to his torso and Lexi moved quickly, crouching in front of him. She started to ease his shirt off. They both ignored the sharp intakes of breath from the pack, at the revealing of the scars crisscrossing Stiles’ chest and abdomen.

Lexi’s hands darted over them, touching, pressing, prodding them lightly. Stiles watched, unusually subdued.

“They burn at night, sometimes,” he spoke quietly.

“I know,” she smiled a small, soft, sad smile. “Mine too.”

Her hand fluttered briefly to her left hip. She worried her lower lip, examining the scars again.

“Chafing,” she whispered, causing Stiles to snigger quietly.

“Really,” he murmured in amusement.

“Yeah,” Lexi shared his laughter. But her eyes flashed to his, filled with apologies. Silence fell for a moment.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Stiles spoke up.

Lexi looked up at his face but said nothing.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he repeated, “that it was me. It could have been anyone. It was just a coincidence.”

“No such thing,” she answered. He gazed at her, confused. “Trust me, Stiles, in this life, there’s no such thing.

She straightened up as Stiles pulled his shirt back on. “And it won’t stop me from being sorry.”

* * *

“I don’t trust him,” Derek stood above Lexi while she read her book, _Gunning_. She turned the page.

“And?” she continued to read.

“And nothing. I don’t trust him.”

“Okay,” Lexi nodded, moving to the next page.

“That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say?” Lexi flicked her eyes to his face but didn’t stop reading.

“You trust my judgment. And I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust anybody.”

“Your point…” Derek raised his eyebrows, asking for relevance.

“My point,” Lexi sighed, lowering her book to look at him properly, “is that you don’t trust anyone. So you telling me you don’t trust a guy isn’t going to change the fact that I do. And it certainly isn’t going to stop me from letting him stay here.”

A look flickered across Derek’s face, one that Lexi understood easily.

“Look, I do trust your judgment. And under any other circumstances, I would agree with you. But this is a special situation. I need _you_ to trust me this time.”

Derek still looked unsure underneath his scowl. Lexi tried a different approach.

“It’s like with me and Allison. You know better than anyone how much I hate the Argents. Yet, you trust Allison. And, because I trust your judgment, I have some trust in her too.”

“And you trust him? Even though you don’t know where he’s been?”

“I have some vague notion,” Lexi shrugged. “But I don’t like to push his secrets.”

“You pushed mine.”

“That’s because I wanted to know which Argent I had to kill,” Lexi leaned back and returned to reading her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've already stated, Lexi is in a different position in the group. Normally, with AU fanfictions including my OC, where Stiles and the werewolves don't know each other prior to the fic, Lexi would be at Stiles side. However, as part of the undeveloped idea, Stiles has been gone for several years, and that's why Lexi is with the pack instead. However, she and Stiles have known each other since they were some years yonger, which goes with the sibling aspect I sometimes like to play. Ages in this would be around the twenties for the pack and maybe closer to thirty for Derek. The age gap is smaller.
> 
> Stiles is sure that none of his past will return to haunt him, because Lexi has played her part and made Sties vanish in the eyes of the supernatural world. However, he also vanished from her, that is why she is so mad.
> 
> The scars come from a past incident, that happens with all fanfictions including my OC, except ones where the story follows the story of the television show then diverges. This is a major AU. The chafing is an inside joke.
> 
> Lexi and Derek have a different relationship. Even though he doesn't think of himself as a good Alpha, she has, and always will, trust the Hales' judgment. They are also friends in a different way because, as stated, she hates the Argents and they also knew each other several years in the past. This is why she is able to read him so easily, as well as being taught extensively to read people in general.
> 
> Lexi did not kill Kate, however, I did play around with an AU, which you may have read, where she is a little crazy and she killed Kate then Gerard in revenge, something which may be described in that AU, even though she barely features.
> 
> These notes are long, but it also helps _me_ to get my thoughts cleared up.


End file.
